


Hero Meat

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Hyrule Castle, Link Dies, M/M, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Post-Ocarina of Time, Short One Shot, Villain Defeats Hero, Violence, Vore, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beast struck first, although taking a different kind of route, his strive was to demolish the hero of time by <i>consuming</i> him. After all, he <i>did</i> take the appearance of a <b>pig</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Meat

As the servants of evil gained strength, a vile climate pervaded the land and caused nightmares to those that were sensitive to it. The time had come to test Link's courage; since the Great Deku Tree had been cursed. A vast climate of evil could be felt within the atmosphere, as the Great Deku Tree explained to Navi, a fairy destined to aid Link along his lengthy journey. The Great Deku Tree believed it was soon time for him to depart from this world, as the curse continued to weaken his strength. A wicked man of the desert had casted a dreadful curse upon him. This evil man was known to ceaselessly use his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule, for it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods. Link was ordered to never allow this desert man clad in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce, that he must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who casted the death curse upon the Great Deku Tree and sapped his power, because of that curse the Great Deku Tree's end was nigh.

Link was Hyrule's final hope.

Link had heard many tales of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. He was known as the possessor of the Triforce of Power, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Din. This divine relic made Ganondorf unimaginably strong and granted him boundless mystical power, making him a grave threat to the land of Hyrule and the world itself. Additionally, Ganondorf was the source of darkness. As stated in prophecy, the only one capable of defeating Ganondorf was the Hero chosen by the Goddesses. Only Link was capable of defeating Ganondorf, he was the only one capable of reviving the land of Hyrule. Link was destined to vanquish Ganondorf once and for all. He was the hero who was destined to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and peace; he was bound to revive Hyrule for the next hundred years before a new princess is born into the royal family.

Although as a child, he could feel the same evil bloom within the atmosphere during that one bitter night, before the Great Deku Tree summoned his presence. He heard about a ghastly nightmare, the dream as Princess Zelda explained to him within the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Within her dream there was a tall man upon a dark horse, he was pursuing the young Princess Zelda and her protector, Impa. It was the almighty Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo, as well as the King of Evil. Link remembered those words from Princess Zelda, remembering them since the day he visited Hyrule Castle. Even she knew he was the chosen one, he was the one fairy boy elected by the Great Deku Tree after all. Like Saria stated, it was quite an honour to get summoned by the Great Deku Tree.

_"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link... now; we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!"_

Those were Zelda's words, which were Zelda's plea, before she willingly gifted Link her blessing. His temporary partner, Navi, promised to guide Link through his upcoming journey. Link never really thought that he would be the chosen one, to be the one to change the fate of Hyrule for the next century or so. And of course, Link humbly accepted her request shortly before searching for the other two spiritual stones needed for the Temple of Time.

As soon as that quest was finally over as a supposed Kokiri child, Link was now an adult through the power of the Ocarina. Now, his quest was to overcome the great Ganon, after the calamity of rescuing the princess from her tumbling castle. It was now the show for Ganon and Link's battle to take place within the castle's debris. Link was determined to vanquish Ganon; he was determined to rescue the land of Hyrule. His only hope was to save the citizens of Hyrule and of course to avenge the Great Deku Tree, as well as his mother who died during a forest fire when Link was merely an infant. The Great Deku Tree was the father of the Kokiri, the one who willingly gave life to the Kokiri children, and of course gave Link a chance at life when Link's mother sadly passed away. She died during a forest fire that Ganondorf wickedly started a long time ago.

Greeting once more as villain and hero, they were enclosed by the vast ruins of Hyrule Castle, even surrounded by lit fires in all directions. The beast struck first, although taking a different kind of route, his strive was to demolish the hero of time by _consuming_ him. After all, he _did_ take the appearance of a pig. He took the appearance of a tall, giant pig to be exact. Pigs were known to consume at least anything in sight, even a carcass in fact. Although it was somewhat of a surprise to Link that Ganon even attempted this method, this type of attack. Link was failing to stand, despite still standing on one leg; he was practically hopping in order to remain risen. Link grunted with each skip, his green cap almost slipping from his head, he struggled to remain balanced.

"...Argh!" Link yelled, slashing his Master Sword in the direction of the swine's mouth, only to accidently tear the lower leg of his spandex tights instead.

Stumbling onto the green of Hyrule Field, his foot trapped within the mouth of Ganon, the beast sank his jagged teeth into the hero's ankle, mindlessly chewing as he listened to Link's bone crackle. Listening to the hero groan and wheeze, every sound that escaped Link's throat merely sounded like music to Ganon's ears. The hog-like king proceeded to guzzle the hero's boot and ankle, tasting the crimson liquid that only seemed to spurt from the open wound that he created. Blood was flowing, trickling down his gorge, and the king only seemed to chuckle spitefully at the taste. The thought of a dead Link merely amused him, aroused him even, and not to mention the hero of time was indeed delicious. At the sound of Link's bone snapping, knowing that he was the one grinding his teeth against it, Ganon simply laughed with pure amusement.

In complete agony, Link grimaced distastefully at the feel, attempting to squirm, attempting to free his leg from the swine's mouth. Of course, he could not; he only seemed to fail with each and every endeavour. But, giving up was never a goal on his list, he was never chosen to surrender; he was chosen purely to conquer Ganondorf. At this point, it seemed like Ganon was the one vanquishing the hero of time instead. After the many dungeons he visited throughout his journey, the many fiends he overcame, and the possessions he collected from various domains. He realized his final battle consisted of Ganon attempting to eat him alive, even when Link never knew of that idea beforehand. He was failing, failing the goddesses of Hyrule, and failing Princess Zelda's wish. He was failing the princess of destiny.

Unable to stand, Link managed to prop himself on his elbows, lifting his torso only to cast a glimpse over his shoulder, taking sight of Ganon. He was in pain; his leg was torn off, but Ganon never stopped munching on the hero's limbs. Ganon found the hero to be delicious, appetizing, and full of wondrous flavours. This was how a Hylian tasted, much better than a Kokiri child that was for sure. With the amount of beasts Link had encountered previously throughout his journey, neither of them had tried to consume him. It was a surprise to Link that Ganon even tried to, succeeding with it in fact. Ganon was unbelievably fast, uncontrollable, and surprisingly the domineering one in this supposed final battle. Link was supposed to defeat Ganon, but it seemed like Ganon was striving to obtain victory instead.

His leg was soon demolished within moments, now within the swine's stomach, and Ganon was striving to eat the next. Seizing onto his second ankle, Ganon only seemed to munch this one a tad faster, moving up and then up until eventually reaching Link's knee. Ganon hummed spitefully, chuckling darkly at the taste, and he found the hero's whimpers quite pleasing to hear. He found it amusing, he felt powerful at the sound. The mere sight of a hopeless Link pleased him to no end; he loved watching Link suffer, especially if his suffering was caused by the king himself. At the thought of Link eventually dying by the king's teeth, that thought only seemed to arouse Ganondorf.

Now grinding his teeth at Link's waistline, Link struggled to even wriggle, the weight of Ganon trapped Link in one place. Link still kept his stare fixed on the brute behind him, although staring weakly now, Link felt faint, even if he _was_ the chosen hero of Hyrule. Ganon proceeded to chew at Link's Ilium, his pelvis, as well as his intestines without any remorse; in fact he found it pleasantly amusing. Both of Link's legs were gobbled up, they were demolished, each shredding of his legs and spandex were now residing within the stomach of Ganondorf. There was no way Link was able to fight now.

Link felt weak, unable to move, but he tried his hardest to continue on. He coughed up a small amount of blood, especially once Ganon sunk his jagged teeth into Link's stomach and soon liver. Listening to his teeth crunch into Link's ribcage, as well as hearing Link grunt and groan in response. Those two sounds were beautiful to Ganondorf. The beast hastily moved up to Link's set of lungs, before digging into his beating heart. A growing puddle of Link's blood resided beneath his body, as droplets of reddish liquid continued to drip and then drip into the forming pond. Even streams of blood seeped from Link's open wound. Link was now dead, gone, he was no longer the destined hero that many citizens of Hyrule seemed to rely on. He was now a dead carcass, swallowed up by the almighty pig known as Ganon.

After the hero was finally consumed entirely, his only remains being the green cap that soon fell into the pond of Link's blood. Ganon was planning to also consume the princess of destiny, next.


End file.
